Théorie Malfoyenne
by Drane.ILY
Summary: Que ce passe-t-il quand Drago Malfoy apprend qu'il a une petite soeur ? Surtout quand cette dernière deviendra amie avec Hermione Granger ? Surtout surtout quand elle va subir un relooking de Cordélia, la petite soeur de Drago ? Est-ce qu'il y aura de la romance ? Je ne sais pas. Mais de l'explosif ? Oui certainement.


Lundi 24 septembre. Il est sept heure trente du matin.

La musique Poudlariènne résonna dans tout le château . Cela eut pour effet de réveiller le flot d'élèves profondément endormi. La musique stridente provoquait des gémissements d'horreur et grognements, aux quatre coins du château. Rusard, d'ailleurs, en jouissait terriblement. La plus parts de ces contestations provenant de bouches pâteuses et engourdies, définissaient la torture qu'était de remonter à la surface. D'autres suppliaient la musique de s'arrêter en maugréant et le reste se préparait psychologiquement pour mettre un pied hors du lit.

Dehors le parc était recouvert par la rosée du matin. La rosée du matin signifiant l'arrivée de l'automne. Une saison que Pomona Chourave détestait, c'est pourquoi elle lançait des regards malheureux à ses pauvres serres. Dans les cuisines, les elfes s'activaient afin que leurs bien-aimés étudiants aient leur petit-déjeuner bien à l'heure. Malgré toute la bonne volonté des elfes, le petit-déjeuner avait toujours été en retard pour quelqu'un. Une personne en particulier. Qui se levait bien avant l'heure recommandée et qui chaque matin arrivait bien avant que le repas du matin n'apparaisse sur les longues tables de grande salle.

Cette personne était connue pour être une sorte d'encyclopédie vivante. Une miss-je-sais-tout, qui aurait-on pu croire à pour parents une bibliothèque et un moulin à paroles. Bien sûr vous même, avez du la reconnaître ! Une chevelure parfaitement indomptable, des sourcils broussailleux toujours froncés, une moue concentré, un nez légèrement en trompette, des yeux noisettes et une main toujours en l'air lorsqu'un professeur se trouvait dans les parages... Oui c'est exact. Nous parlons bien d'Hermione Granger.

Mais il se trouve qu'en ce matin de septembre, Hermione Granger n'avait été la première à se lever. On pouvait même dire qu'elle faisait partie des dernières. Comme quoi, il y a une première fois à tout. Quand enfin elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se leva brusquement. Elle se maudissait tellement qu'elle en était vulgaire. Finalement elle attrapa son uniforme et son sac, puis s'en alla à grandes enjambées.

Les couloirs étaient bondés. A son plus grand étonnement, personne n'était en cours. Au détour d'un couloir qui donnait sur un jardin d'hiver, la lionne retrouva ses meilleurs amis accompagnés de Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood.

_Alors Hermione, on s'est pas réveillée ce matin ? lança Dean, espiègle.

_Hier soir je me suis couchée à cinq heure du matin et la musique n'a pas réussi à me réveiller ! J'ai honte ! J'ai tellement honte d'a...

_Hermione, tenta Ron.

_...voir rater botanique, c'est terrible. Le professeur …

_Hermione, tenta une nouvelle fois Ginny.

_Chourave ne me le pardonnera pas, je le sais … c'est vraiment horrible !

_Heeermione ! cria Seamus.

_Je n'ai pas lui rendre le devoir d'aujourd'hui, mon dieu, ça va paraître dans mon dossier …

_Hermione ! s'égosilla Harry en la secouant. Personne ce matin n'a rendu de devoir, parce-que personne n' a eu botanique, parce-que personne n'a eu cours.

_Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione.

Les autres réfléchissaient à une réponse.

_Rien n'est très clair en faite, Dumbledore avait besoin de tous les professeurs ce matin et il a fait annulé les cours. Mas tout le monde l'a vu dans le hall avec quelqu'un qu'il tenait par les épaules. C'était bizarre.

_Pour être bizarre ça l'était ! s'exclama Seamus. Quand il a fait son apparition, il a dit à cette personne de baisser la tête et ensuite il a appelé les profs.

_Et d'après Hagrid, c'est une fille, dit Ron, qui va exceptionnellement rentrer à Poudlard.

_C'est impossible. J'ai lu dans l'histoire de Poudlard qu'on ne pouvait pas rentré une fois la première année dépassée.

_On verra bien, dirent Ginny et Dean.

_Et si non, vous pensez qu'ils vont nous faire rattraper les heures perdues ?

_Hermione ! s'écrièrent les six autres.

_Roni d'amour, s'écria Lavande, viens Mcgonagall veut que tout le monde aille dans le hall. Elle a un truc à dire à propos de ce matin.

Ils s'exécutèrent sans perdre une seconde. Ils accélèrent le pas vers le grand hall, pressés d'en savoir un peu plus sur ce qui a déclenché l'annulation des cours. Une fois arrivé, ils purent apercevoir l'école entière présente. Ils se frayèrent un chemin aux escaliers, là où le professeur Mcgonagall parlait à voix basse avec le professeur Flitwick. Elle se racla la gorge quelques minutes plus tard, afin de dominer les bavardages.

_Bien. Comme vous vous en êtes très certainement rendu comte, des cours ce matin ont été annulé suite a une difficulté dont l'aide de tout le corps enseignant était indispensable. Je vous demande de ne pas vous posez de question en ce qui concerne l'urgence de ce matin car vous n'en saurez rien.

Cependant j'ai une annonce à faire. Une nouvelle élève rejoindra vos rangs et sera admise à Serpentard, en septième année. Elle se nome Cordélia Jane Winthrop Scott. Je vous prierais d'être aimable, accueillant et bienveillant envers cette jeune femme. Aussi je ne tolérerais aucune méchanceté à son égard, aucune agressivité et aucune malveillance. Croyez bien chers élèves que le professeur Dumbledore et moi-même veilleront à ce qu'il ne se passe aucun travers à notre nouvelle élève. Les cours reprennent après le déjeuner, merci à tous.

Elle remonta les escaliers suivit de Flitwick et Harry. Celui-ci avait la caractéristique d'avoir trop de curiosité et n'hésita pas à aller en demandé plus au près de la sous directrice.

_Professeur, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi autant de … protection ?

_Cela ne vous regarde en rien monsieur Potter, du moins pour l'instant, répondit glacialement le professeur Mcgonagall.

_Mais … Professeur ? Comment ça, pour l'instant ?

_Écoutez monsieur Potter, vous le saurez bien assez tôt alors s'il vous plaît soyez patient, le professeur Dumbledore vous en parlera en temps voulu.

Sur ceux, elle s'en alla au détour d'un couloir laissant un Harry seul et surtout perplexe. Il rejoignit le groupe là où il les avait laissés et leur raconta les quelques mots qu'il avait pu échangé avec le professeur.

_Moi je ne comprends pas pourquoi Mcgo a tant voulu que la nouvelle soit si ben accueillit, dit Ginny.

_C'est peut-être un membre de sa famille, supposa Ron.

_Pas possible, dit Seamus. Elle va à Serpentard.

_Oui bien vu, dit Harry. Mais pourquoi serait-elle rentrée en cours d'année ?

_En plus c'est en dernière année qu'il l'on mise, ajouta Ginny.

_Aucune idée, répondit Hermione.

Les autres élèves n'avaient pas bougé du hall et se posaient les mêmes questions : Qui est-elle ? D'où vient-elle ? Pourquoi est-elle là ?

_Haaaaaaaan ! s'écria Padma Patil. Cordélia Jane Winthrop Scott ! Mais oui, c'est ça ! Parvati ! Parvati ! Réfléchis, Cordélia Jane Winthrop Scott !

Tous les regard étaient tournés vers elle. Doucement les élèves s'approchèrent des sœurs, assoiffés d'informations. La jumelle Parvati commençait à ouvrir les yeux en grands et agiter les bras en l'air en signe d'excitation.

_Mais ouiiiiiiiiiiii ! Oh Merlin. C'est pas possible, ça peut pas être une sorcière ! Cordélia Jane Winthrop Scott !

_Oh la la la, quand la presse moldue va savoir que c'est une sorcière !

_Mais qui est-elle au juste ? Demanda Michael Corner pour toute l'assemblée.

_Oh si tu savais, répondit Padma. Si tu savais. Hein, Parvati !

_C'est bon arrêtez avec vos chichis, gronda Harry agacé, vous donnez la migraine. Dites nous simplement qui c'est !

_Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Potter, souffla Drago Malfoy à l'opposé d' Harry.

_Non mais je rêve, je vous ferais dire qu'on est les seules à savoir qui c'est alors si vraiment …

_Parvati, accouche, dit calmement Blaise. Qui est cette Cordélia ?

La jumelle se tût. Elle avait un faible pour Blaise. Elle aurait voulu se donner contenance et l'agacé en le faisant attendre mais elle ne tint pas. Parvati Patil ne pouvait résister à Blaise Zabini.

_Cordélia Jane Winthrop Scott, c'est l'unique héritière de la légendaire famille Winthrop Scott. Elle fait partie des familles les plus riches du monde. Ses parents sont nul autres que Délia et Julian Winthrop Scott. Rien que le couple le plus célèbre. Leur fille est la plus adulée par les moldus.

_Oh Parvati, quand je pense qu'elle va être dans notre école ! S'enthousiasma l'autre jumelle.

_Je saaaaaais !

_Tout ça, pour une simple héritière, minauda Drago.

_Elle est tout autant riche que toi, se calma Padma.

_Les sales mômes, grogna Rusard, vous dégagez du hall. Allez, je sais pas, gambader les prairies et ne revenez jamais. Ça, ça serait pas du luxe. Poussez-vous aller !

_Oui attendez Rusard, dit Zacharia Smith.

_Déguerpissez ! Ah, et euh, Drago Malfoy dans le bureau du professeur Mcgonagall.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Il jeta un regard entendu à ses meilleurs amis et partit là ou le Rusard le lui avait indiqué.

_Qu'est-ce que lui veut Mcgonagall ? demanda Pansy.

_Je sais pas mais ça doit être sérieux … dit Blaise. J'espère pas que ce soit en rapport avec ses parents …

_Moi non plus, rajouta Théo.

**OOO**

_Monsieur Malfoy. Je vous attendais.

Voyant que le Serpentard ne pipait mot et qu'il gardait un visage impassible, le professeur Mcgonagall continua son monologue.

_Je vous ai fais venir parce-que j'ai une importante révélation à vous faire part. Je vais devoir parler un long moment et je vous prie de bien écouter ce que j'ai à dire, dit-elle sérieusement.

_Je vous écoutes.

_Bien.

«Le 7 juin 1981 est né un enfant. Une fille du nom de Cordélia. Issue d'une famille de sang-pur. Le 14 août, il y eut une attaque d'aurors dans la demeure familiale. Les parents de la jeune enfant avaient oublié leur fille quand ils ont échappés aux aurors pensant qu'ils avait prit avec eux. Les aurors trouvèrent la petit fille dans un berceau et la prirent croyant l'enfant abandonné. Un couple d'aurors adoptèrent Cordélia comme leur fille. Cependant la mère adoptive voulut que sa fille soit vraiment considéré comme tel et procéda donc à un ancien rituel pour quelques de ses traits physique s'imprègnent sur Cordélia. Ses parents biologique remuèrent ciel et terre pour retrouver leur fille mais ce fut en vain. Une année passa et étant trop accablé par la souffrance de Cordélia, ses parents renoncèrent à la trouver. Ils la pensaient morte. Mais ils avaient une autre raison de plus chercher leur fille …

_Le 14 août 1982, vous dîtes ? Mes parents m'avaient parlé de cette date il me semble …

_Ne m'interrompez pas ! Comme je le disais, l'autre raison est qu'il décidèrent d'abandonner les recherches car ils avaient un autre enfant . Un enfant qui était né avant Cordélia. Une garçon. Vous, monsieur Malfoy.

Un ange passa. Il pensa à une terrible plaisanterie, un coup monté.. Pourtant c'était loin de l'être. Et Drago était à des années lumières de s'imaginer à qu'elle point ce que venait de dire le professeur allait changer sa vie.

_C'est une plaisanterie ?

_Je crains que non.

Drago resta longuement silencieux. Il était évident que Mcgonagall ne plaisantait pas. Il se rémora le récit. Le retourna dans les moindres détails. Peu à peu, il réalisa. Peu à peu, il comprit. Mais c'était impossible. Ses parents le lui auraient dit. Ils le lui auraient dit si une chose pareil s'était produite.

Et même si cette histoire était vraie, pourquoi était-ce un professeur de sortilège qui lui annonçait cette nouvelle ? Des milliers de questions fusaient …

_Voilà une photo de Cordélia prise en France par le ministère, il y a cinq jours.

Brusquement, il s'empara de la photographie. On ne la voyait pas clairement, l'image était en noir et blanc. Elle paraissait belle d'après lui, il remarqua qu'elle avait des cheveux foncés et non blonds. Pas ceux qui étaient la marque de fabrication des Malfoy, celle qui faisait leur distinction aux autres sorciers. Il fit aussitôt la remarque au professeur, qui avait l'air de s'y attendre. Elle lui rappela que sa mère adoptive avait établi un ancien rituel et c'était d'elle que Cordélia tenait ses cheveux bruns.

_Pourquoi en France ? Ses parents _adoptifs_, Drago cracha sur ce dernier mot, n'étaient d'Angleterre ?

_Et bien si. Mais malheureusement, ils sont morts, tués pas Voldemort. Ils ont été les derniers exécutés avant que lui même ne sombre.

_C'est impossible car les dernières personnes sont les Potter et les Potter...

Il s'interrompit, grimaçant d'horreur. Le professeur Mcgonagall hochait lentement la tête.

_Salazar... Et comment se fait-il qu'elle soit encore vivante dans ce cas ? Rétorqua-t-il, cherchant la faille prouvant que cette fille n'avait rien avoir avec sa famille.

_Parce-que Sirius Black gardait l'enfant le soir de leur mort. En apprenant la destruction de la maison de James et Lily, il envoya temporairement Cordélia à un couple d'une famille française sont le mari travaillait secrètement au ministère.

Ce couple avait déjà vu l'enfant quand les Potter étaient encore vivants, ils étaient amis. Le couple français disaient toujours qu'ils voulaient avoir une fille comme la leur mais Délia ne pouvait pas en avoir. Elle était stérile, je crois. Sirius Black savait qu'ils s'en occuperaient bien. Quand il avait confié Jane au couple, il avait tout calculé pour le bien être de Cordélia. Pour son avenir. Ils sont ensuite repartit en France leur pays natal.

_La fille. Celle que Dumbledore tenait. Il s'agit de la nouvelle n'est-ce pas ? Cordélia Jane Winthrop Scott est la même fille dont vous prétendez être ma sœur. Cette fille de ce matin est Cordélia ?

_En effet, répondit le professeur.

_C'est absurde.

Drago se leva. Il posa les paumes sur le bureau, jeta un dernier regard au professeur. Et il s'en alla à grandes enjambées. Passa les portes du hall, traversa le parc, poussa le portail -qui bizarrement était ouvert- et transplana au Malfoy Mannor. Atterrissant dans un des salons du manoir, ils vit ses parents assis avec quelques mangemorts. Son père un verre de whisky à la main.

_Que fais-tu ici Drago ? Demanda son père sans lever les yeux de son verre.

_Je dois vous parler, répondit-il sèchement.

_Et tu ne pouvais dédaigneusement pas envoyé un hibou, supposa son père mis-colérique mis-exaspérer.

_Lucius... Drago mon chéri, que se passe-t-il ? Pour qu'en effet tu viennes au manoir au lieu d'envoyer une simple lettre.

_Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous jamais mentionné l'existence de Cordélia ? Demanda-t-il en se contenant le plus possible.

Sa mère qui était à ses côtés, recula d'un pas et porta avec horreur les mains sur sa bouche. Son père cru recevoir un coup mortel dans le ventre. Il se leva du fauteuil et s'adressa aux mangemorts.

_Sortez, ordonna-t-il. D'où tiens-tu cela ?

_Mcgonagall. Mais peu importe, est-ce vrai ? Demanda-t-il à l'adresse de sa mère.

Narcissa implora Lucius du regard, ce dernier c'était durci mais il répondit tout de même.

_Oui mais je ne veux pas que tu penses à ça. C'est une histoire qui a prit fin.

_Lucius ne mens pas … Tu penses à ça tout le temps. Tu n'as pas besoin de nier, je te connais et je te vois. Moi aussi je n'arrête pas de …

_Ce dont je pense ne regarde que moi . Je ne veux plus jamais en entendre parler Narcissa, tu m'as entendu ? Plus Jamais. Cordélia est morte. Et il faut que nous nous y fassions alors je t'en prie n'en parle pas.

_C'est donc vrai, dit Drago avec horreur. C'est vrai et je n'en ai jamais rien su.

_En quoi cela t'aurais servi ? S'énerva Lucius. Il ne valait pas mieux que tu le saches.

_Drago, commença sa mère. Tu n'avais qu'un an quand elle a disparue. Alors, nous en avons profiter pour que tu ne souviennes pas d'elle. Cela t'aurais apporté une peine inutile. Tu...

_Elle n'est pas morte, la coupa Drago.

_Pardon ?

_Elle n'est pas morte, répéta Drago en regardant sa mère droit dans les yeux cette fois.

_Lucius..., s'époumona Narcissa.

**OOO**

Pendant une heure, Drago répéta mot pour mots ce que son professeur lui avait raconté. Narcissa s'assit les yeux larmoyants, ses coudes sur les genoux et tenant sa tête entres ses mains. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire … plus y croire. Sa fille. Celle qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis quinze ans, serait vivante ?

_Lucius … penses-tu que ce soit elle ? Qu'elle est est pu survivre à cette attaque ?

_Je ne sais pas. Pas encore.

_Drago … est-ce que ça va ?s'inquiéta Narcissa.

_ ... je suis … grand frère.

Sa mère pria Drago de manger en leur compagnie pour le déjeuner. Après ça, il était retourné au château avant que les cours ne reprennent. Il croisa Mcgonagall qui lui informa que Cordélia allait être dans la même classe que la sienne. Cela même si elle avait un an de moins que lui. Avant de venir à Poudlard son école était Beauxbâtons. Elle intégrerait les cours d'ici deux jours.

Durant les deux jours précédents l'arrivée de Cordélia, Drago ne pensait qu'à cette histoire. Il se sentait agréablement bien à l'idée d'être grand-frère. Ce changement chez le Prince des Serpentards surpris tout le monde. Car oui, tout le monde à Poudlard avait eu vent de cette nouvelle. Drago le premier était surpris par lui-même. Il avait demandé au professeur Mcgonagall de lui donner la photo de sa petite sœur. Souvent il la regardait, un sourire aux lèvres.

_Alors finalement cette héritière Winthrop Scott est aussi la seconde héritière Malfoy ? demanda Pansy ?

_Oui .

_Elle est doublement héritière, de deux familles les plus riches du monde, conclut Théo. Ça va quoi. À elle seule, elle devient la fille la plus riche du monde.

_C'est normal que Cordélia soit directement admise à Serpentard ? Je pensais que c'était une obligation de passer par le choixpeau.

_C'est une Malfoy, je ne la vois pas aller où que ce soit d'autre ! s'agaça Drago.

_Certes. Mais tu oublies vite qu'elle aussi une Potter, rajouta Théo.

_Peu importe elle est à Serpentard, elle y reste, dit Drago.

_Et si non, elle est belle ? demanda Blaise.

_Tu verras bien. J'espère qu'elle ne le sera pas trop.

_Quoi ? s'indigna Pansy. Quel genre de frère est-tu pour ne pas souhaiter la beauté à Cordélia ? Tu espères que ta sœur soit dans la catégorie : nana normale ?

_Pansy tais-toi. Je ne veux juste pas qu'elle se fasse draguée.

_Ah, on comprends mieux... bientôt on va croire qu'il va jouer les grand-frère protecteur, pouffa Blaise.

_Ce que tu crois je m'en fou, mais j'interdis le fait qu'elle est un copain. En plus elle a un an de moins que nous.

_C'est pas l'âge qui va arrêter Blaise... marmonna Théo.

_Mais tu ne m'avais pas dis qu'elle serait en septième année comme nous parce-qu'elle est avancée ou je ne sais qu'elle autre raison, dit Pansy.

_Et alors ? Ça ne change rien.

_Je la plains, elle a comme frère Drago et comme demi Potter. Le comble de l'ironie en faite, dit Théo.

_Il n'est pas au courant en plus, expliqua Pansy. C'est Mcgo qui va devoir le lui annoncé.

Demain Cordélia allait faire son apparition à Poudlard. Drago se posait trop de questions … savait-elle qu'elle venait d'une famille de sang-pur ? Était-elle au courant de toute cette histoire dont elle faisait la protagoniste ? Mcgonagall n'avait rien dit au jeune homme à ce sujet, Dumbledore non plus.

**OOO**

Mercredi 26 septembre.

_Réveil toi Drago ! s'exclama Pansy en tirant lourdement son bras. Tu n'es jamais en retard et le jour où Cordélia vient en cours il faut que tu le sois …

_J'ai pas dormi de la nuit ! se défendit-il.

_Lève-toi. Dans moins d'une heure tu vas faire sa rencontre, tu ne voudrais pas rater ça ?

_NON.

_Où est ta sœur demanda Blaise regardant tristement son assiette vide.

_Avec Mcgonagall

_Théo, chuchota Pansy. Tu ne trouves pas que Drago est bizarre ?

_Quand tu dis bizarre tu veux dire qu'il se comporte étrangement protecteur quand on parle de sa sœur ?

_Oui c'est exactement ça ! Je pensais bien que tu le remarquerais.

_Tu ne peux pas ne pas remarquer ça. C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça.

_Monsieur Malfoy ? demanda le professeur Flitwick. Votre sœur va arrivé à neuf heure moins le quart, si vous le voulez vous pouvez attendre dans la grande salle qu'elle arrive.

_Je vais l'attendre.

_Professeur ? Pouvons-nous, nous aussi attendre Cordélia.

_Je ne sais pas trop …

_S'il vous plaît … supplia Pansy.

_D'accord, d'accord mais ne soyez pas en retard au cours du professeur Rogue.

08:43

Il ne cessait de trembler du pied. Défaisait le col de sa chemise. Quand enfin. Enfin, le moment arriva. Elle était là. C'était elle. Elle avait la peau pâle . Autant que celle de Drago. On reconnaissait tout de suite son air Malfoyen. Elle devait faire dans cent soixante-trois centimètres, plutôt petite. Son visage était mis-rond mis-carré, un petit nez grec, une bouche rosé extrêmement pulpeuse et des yeux gris foncés, si foncés qu'ils rappelaient l'acier.

Son corps, était tout bonnement magnifique. Une taille fine, d'étroites hanches, des jambes fuselées et longiligne, des bras fins, de jolies courbes, une poitrine généreuse sans trop l'être non plus. Ses longs cheveux bruns clairs et ondulés tombaient en cascade au milieu du dos. Eux aussi étaient sublime. Tout l'était en elle. Drago ne pouvait pas s'y tromper. Elle était Malfoy.

Drago eut un violent nouement au ventre, il ressentait une chaleur dans sa poitrine, quelque chose d'anormal. Il ne l'avait jamais ressentit. En la voyant il comprit. Il sut. Il sut, qu'il en serait raide dingue de sa petite sœur. Elle était tout simplement parfaite. Et il en était fier. Fraternellement, il en était fier.

Blaise pensa que c'était la plus jolie chose qu'il ait eu l'occasion de voir, cette fille était splendide, une déesse. Pansy, elle, la trouva aussi magnifique et pensa qu'elle ressemblait étonnement à Drago.

Théo, lui qui est difficile d'impressionner était, et c'est le moins qu'on puise dire, fasciné par la jeune femme.

L'aîné des Malfoy voulait aller la voir. Il voulait certes, mais il avait peur de la réaction de sa sœur. Comment le prendrait-elle si il lui parlait ?

Il vint devant elle appréhendant sa réaction. Il la trouva exquise. Merveilleuse. Il lui sourit affectueusement sans lui dire quoi que ce soit. En retour, elle lui sourit timidement. Elle non plus ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

_Je suis heureux que tu sois là.

_... moi aussi.

Pour la première fois il entendit Cordélia parler. Sa voix était harmonieuse, aiguë, légère avec une touche enfantine. Il lui offrit son bras qu'elle accepta joyeusement. Elle s'assit à coter de Pansy qui lui fit un sourire si large, qu'il aurait pu être comique. En face se trouvaient Blaise et Théo qui lui sourirent également.

_Si je peux me permettre, dit Théo. Tu es éblouissante. Théodore Nott, mais appelle moi Théo.

_Merci, répondit-elle en riant. Cordélia Jane Winthrop Scott, tu peux m'appeler Cordélia.

_Ne te permets pas trop, répliqua Drago avec possessivité. Tu es un de mes meilleurs amis mais, elle, c'est _ma_ sœur.

_On a compris Drago. Blaise Zabini plus que ravi que de te connaître Cordélia.

_Pansy Parkinson ! s'écria presque la Serpentarde. Enchantée de ENFIN te connaître. Par quel nom doit-on t'appeler ? Malfoy ou Winthrop Scott ?

_Entre nous Malfoy mais en « publique » Winthrop Scott. Le professeur Dumbledore m'avait dit qu'il valait mieux que les gens de sachent pas pour ma famille biologique … Mais les professeurs m'ont dit que c'était maintenant inutile parce-que toute l'école était déjà au courant. Je pense qu'il n'est plus nécessaire que l'on m'appelle Winthrop Scott.

Pendant qu'elle parlait, Drago ne lâchait pas des yeux sa sœur. Il était évident que même si elle n'avait pas été élevée par ses parents, elle avait vécu dans une famille bourgeoise. Cela se voyait à sa manière de parler et de se comporter. Elle était très sociable. S'entendait déjà très bien avec les trois autres Serpentards et discutait avec entrain. Il ressentait un incroyable un attachement pour Cordélia.

_Viens, il faut que je te parle, murmura-t-il en prenant la main de sa sœur.

« tu sais … je connais ton existence depuis très peu de temps et j'arrive à peine à réaliser que tu es là, près de moi ... »

_Oui je sais, on m'a tout expliqué. Je sais que nos parents ont été mis au courant le jour même où tu l'a toi-même appris, je sais tout Drago, ne t'en fais pas. Et je comprends bien que ça doit être difficile pour toi. Et je t'assure que je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas me parler ou quoi que ce soit ! J'entre dans ta vie sans crier gare. C'est normal que tu ne veuilles pas de moi … Sans que tu t'y attendes, tu apprends que tu as une sœur. Si tu ne veux pas que j'entre dans la famille, je ne m'y opposerais pas.

_Non non non... s'affola-t-il en levant les paumes en l'air. Ce que je désire est l'exact contraire. J'ignore pourquoi, mais savoir que j'ai une sœur, que _tu sois _ma sœur, ma petite sœur, me rend fou de bonheur. Je te connais depuis juste deux heures et je t'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé. C'est frustrant. Ce sentiment est quelque chose de nouveau pour moi. C'est la première fois que j'ai un désir profond de protéger, d'aimer, de chérir. Si tu savais, comme je remercie Merlin que tu sois là.

Des larmes roulèrent le long de joues de la brunette.

_Tes yeux sont magnifiques quand tu pleures … mais ne faisons pas couler ton maquillage, hein ? Dit-il tout en essuyant ses larmes. Depuis combien de temps sais-tu pour cette histoire.

_Depuis toujours.

Ils rejoignirent les trois autres Serpentards. Cordélia fermait la marches en compagnie de Pansy, cette dernière étant en extase qu'une fille comme Cordélia soit dans le groupe.

_Tu as pu repérer, deux, trois garçons ? Demanda Pansy excitée.

Drago se retourna vivement pendant que Théo et Blaise se tordaient de rire, en se tenant l'estomac. La petite nouvelle riait également. Pansy levait les yeux aux ciel.

_PANSY ! Cria le blond.

_Quoi ? Sous prétexte qu'elle est ta sœur tu crois qu'elle va rester vierge toute sa vie ? Répliqua-t-elle.

_Là n'est pas la question, s'énerva Drago.

_Calme toi, intervint Cordélia toujours hilare. Et pour répondre à ta question, et bien pour l'instant personne ne m'intéresse.

_Tu es sur que tu es la sœur de Drago ? Interrogea Théo en plissant les yeux. Parce-que niveau caractère on dirait pas …

_Toi le cerveau sur pattes, ferme-là.

_Allez-y je vous rejoins en cours, j'ai oublié de chercher mon sac, dit Cordélia en faisant demi tour.

**OOO**

Ils étaient devant le cachot, là où allait se dérouler le cours de potion. Rogue arriva à neuf heure pile et fit entrer la classe mis-Serpentarde mis-Gryffondor. Tout le monde s'installait quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une retardataire. Dans le cachot les garçons étaient en proie à une crise cardiaque.

_Mademoiselle Winthrop Scott ? Demanda le professeur Rogue d'un ton doucereux.

_Oui c'est moi, répondit-elle gracieusement.

_Asseyez-vous de ce côté-ci de la classe je voue prie. Ce côté est celui des Gryffondors.

_Bien sûr.

_Au faite, bienvenu à Poudlard mademoiselle Winthrop Scott. Maintenant commençons le cours.

Cordélia alla s'asseoir à la table de Marcus Flint, Millicent Bulstrode et Daphné Greengrass. Ils la saluèrent et elle, elle les gratifièrent d'un simple hochement de tête.

_Woaw, marmonna Seamus.

_C'est le mot ! S'exclama Dean.

_Elle est la plus … commença Ron.

_Belle créature que j'ai pu voir de toute ma vie ? Oui, finit Harry.

_C'est une Serpentarde ! Chuchota Lavande prise de jalousie.

_Oui et ? Demanda Seamus. Il n'empêche qu'elle est magnifique.

_Je suis d'accord, adhéra Ron.

_Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait l'intelligence de me dire à quoi sert une potion de mémoire ? Demanda le professeur Rogue.

Comme à son habitude Hermione leva la main mais cette fois ce n'est pas elle qui fut interrogée. Parce-que d'habitude elle était la seule à répondre mais comme l'avait prédit le professeur Mcgonagall à Drago, Cordélia était très douée en magie. Mais à l'inverse de la Gryffondor, la jeune femme n'avait nul besoin d'apprendre, de réviser ou de travailler, c'était juste innée chez elle. Et aujourd'hui c'est à Cordélia que le professeur de potion donna la parole.

_La potion de mémoire permet à celui qui l'absorbe d'améliorer l'accès à ses souvenirs, répondit-elle.

Hermione fut dégoûtée qu'elle est donné une réponse juste. Tellement, qu'elle voulu se faire remarquer en ajoutant :

_Cordélia à oublié de dire que la préparation de cette potion est très délicate, un seul faux pas peut-être fatal pour celui qui l'absorbera, dit-elle avec arrogance.

_Je n'ai pas oublié ces précisions. Le professeur Rogue a demandé à quoi servait la potion mais il n'a pas dit de mentionner les risques éventuels. Et il me semble que c'est moi qui ai été interrogée, et je ne crois pas t'avoir sonné.

_Mademoiselle Winthrop Scott, merci. Je n'aurais pas su si bien dire, dit le professeur Rogue. Si vous vouliez bien la fermer maintenant Miss Granger.

La classe avait retenu son souffle. Les élèves regardaient admirablement Cordélia. Drago eut un sourire de contentement. Il jeta un regard méprisant au rat de bibliothèque. Elle rageait, sa peau avait prise une teinte rouge cramoisie et ses poings étaient étroitement serrés. Malfoy jouissait, sa sœur ne se laissait pas faire et remettais les autres à leurs place. Mais qu'allait-il advenir lorsque Saint Potter saura qu'elle est également sa sœur …

_Mademoiselle Winthrop Scott pouvez-vous me dire quel est l'élément essentiel à la préparation de la potion de mémoire ?

_La plume de Jobarbille, professeur.

_Bien et savez-vous dans quelle autre potion est utilisé cette plume ?

_Oui dans le sérum de vérité, professeur.

_Parfait Mademoiselle, cinquante points pour Serpentard.

_Non mais je rêve , chuchota rageusement Hermione. Il ne m'a jamais donné de points et voilà qu'il donne cinquante points à cette gourde !

_Pourquoi tu l'insultes de gourde ? Demanda Ron.

_Parce-que c'en est une, tu as vu la façon avec laquelle elle s'est adressée à moi ?

_C'est toi qui l'avais cherché Mione, dit Harry las.

_Tu prends sa défense ? Demanda-t-elle abasourdie.

_Il faut dire que c'est toi qui l'a provoqué, intervint Dean.

_Mais c'est pas croyable. Vous prenez sa défense alors que vous ne la connaissait même pas depuis cinq minutes, en plus c'est une Serpentarde. Vraiment la beauté rend les gens aveugle.

_C'est dingue comme tu dis n'importe quoi.

_Non mais laisse Dean, soupira Harry. Elle n'avouera jamais qu'elle a tord, tu la connais.

_Ouvrez vos livres, page 63. Je veux que vous reproduisez la recette inscrite. Il ne reste qu'une demi heure donc vous commencez maintenant et finirez mercredi.

_Professeur ? Demanda Hermione. Comment peux-t-on finir une potion deux jours plus tard ? Je veux dire … la préparation d'une potion n'est pas censé se faire en une seule fois ?

_Mademoiselle Winthrop Scott, avez-vous une idée de la manière requise pour pouvoir préparé une potion sur plusieurs jours ? Demanda le professeur.

_Oui. Lorsqu'on ne peut pas terminer une recette d'une seule manœuvre et qu'une pause est nécessaire, on utilise de la mandragore coréenne. Elle pour effet de glacer le liquide, elle a un pouvoir qui fait que la teneur des autres ingrédients présents dans la potion ne s'estompe pas. Pour dégeler la potion, on retire la mandragore à l'aide d'un sortilège et la potion revient à l'état d'origine, c'est-à-dire avant que l'on ai placé la mandragore.

_Ces parfaites explications vous suffisent Miss Granger ? Demanda sèchement le professeur Rogue.

_Je la hais, je la hais, je la hais ! Quelle fasse attention la garce. De toute façon c'est juste en potion qu'elle a le dessus sur moi. Je suis sûr de la dominer sur les autres matières … _

**Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**

**Eh oui, Hermione n'aime qu'il y est plus intelligent qu'elle. Mais malheureusement pour elle, Cordélia est très forte. **

**Mais noooooon ma petite Hermione, sois pas deg, t'es juste … moins douée ? **

**Dans le prochain chapitre, la miss-je-sais-tout va en voir de toute les couleurs, soyez donc au rendez-vous ;)**

**LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS ! Ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir l'avis des lecteurs, même les mauvaises critiques. **


End file.
